1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a control method of a data processing system and, more particularly, to an anti-timeout control method applied in a data processing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing system for processing digital files, such as redundant array of independent disks (RAID), a data center or a computer system is widely used in a personal purpose, in an enterprise or a cloud server. The data processing system can read corresponding data from a disk module or write files to specific positions of the disk module according a read or write command of a user or the system.
When the user or the system continuously gives out multiple read/write commands, if one operating instruction (which may read a large amount of data) takes up too much time, other operating instructions may wait for timeout and abnormal situations may occur. For example, the other subsequent operating instructions are lost, an instruction temporary storing, queue overflows or an operating instruction with a high priority cannot be executed immediately.